Revenge is Sweet
by The Purple Cheese
Summary: A story about Forte returning to exact his revenge on humans - especially Netto! Chapter 2 up! (PG for violence and mild swearing)
1. The Beginning

Revenge is Sweet  
  
by The Purple Cheese  
  
Disclaimer: All Rockman.EXE characters and concepts copyright Capcom.  
  
!!!!!THIS FANFIC CONTAINS MILD SPOILERS OF ROCKMAN.EXE: AXESS CONCEPTS!!!!!  
  
A/N: More characters use cross fusion in this than have done so far in Rockman.EXE: Axess and Forte is not dead. This story is nothing to do with continuity so by my reckoning that's okay. If you still want to flame me about this, you can get screwed. I am going to use the Japanese names but not the Japanese name suffixes. This is because I don't know the suffixes used in the anime or the correct usage of the suffixes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Netto!" Dekao shouted to Netto for the twentieth time that morning. Still Netto didn't even stir. "Ah, forget you then." Dekao said to him self as he turned to leave. Then he froze.  
  
In the park, clear as day, there was a small dimensional area bubble, surrounding an unknown (to Dekao) navi. Dekao blinked, and the navi and bubble were gone.  
  
He stood there, confused for a short time. Although this time was short, it was long enough for Meiru to walk up next to Dekao and try and see what he was looking at.  
  
"What you looking at?"  
  
Dekao jumped almost a foot into the air, span around and landed again. "Oh nothing," he responded, "If your trying to wake up Netto, don't bother. I was calling him for five minutes and he didn't even stir."  
  
"How do you know he didn't stir?"  
  
"Good question." (X-Files music)  
  
This mysterious Dekao-hearing-the-narrator thing would be delved into deeper into I could think of a rea - I mean if is wasn't for the loud 'THUD!' that came from the direction of Netto's room.  
  
"Woah!" Rockman's voice was heard saying, "Netto you okay?"  
  
"Zzzzz," Netto snored. Everyone sweat dropped, which caused a noise that woke up Netto. "Wha? Oh, what time is it?"  
  
"Emergancy time, I'm afraid." Everyones head turned in the direction of the voice, which belonged to Enzan. "Downtown Densan is covered by a dimensional area and being attacked by a cloaked navi. We can get inside the dimensional area on the Metroline. Come on!" With that Enzan left for the Metroline station.  
  
"I'll get Yaito and Higure," Dekao said to Meiru, "you get Tohru and Rush. Oh, and Netto, get up!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who is the mystery navi (like you can't guess)? Will Netto and co. Be able to defeat him? Find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. The Battle Begins

REVENGE IS SWEET  
  
by The Purple Cheese  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman EXE / Rockman EXE Axess characters or concepts.  
  
A/N: If some of this makes you think: "OMG!!11 The plot-holezorz!!1!!1!!11" then either I'm a bad writer or you haven't read the A/N last chapter (or you class ridiculous things as plot holes, like evil).  
  
THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS OF ROCKMAN EXE AXESS CONCEPTS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Battle Begins  
  
On the Metroline our heroes confer about the upcoming task...  
  
"Got any more info on this 'cloaked navi,' huh?" Higure queried Enzan in his normal irritating way.  
  
"All we know is he is a cloaked, black navi who is floating around in the sky above the city firing off blasts of energy at crowds of people." Muttered Enzan, cockily. "Not that it matters who he is though, because me and Blues will take him out in one hit!  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." All heads turned at the arrival of this new voice. "If this is who I think it is then your going to need all the help you can get."  
  
"Cossack!" exclaimed Netto "Then that means..."  
  
"I'm afraid so. Forte has come to exact his revenge on all humans!" Ominious thunder follows Cossack's reply.  
  
"This Forte guy doesn't sound so tough." Dekao said jumping the gun.  
  
"Do you even know who he is?" questioned Meiru.  
  
"...No."  
  
"Then shut up!" commanded Netto.  
  
And so everyone sat and listened as Cossack explained Forte's Backstory and Netto and Rockman explained there previous encounters with Him. Forte is God, according to Serenade's speech after you defeat her. Although she is referred to as 'him' so you can't really trust the translation. Anyway, back on track, they arrived at Densan City Metroline and stepped out into the D. Area to look for the navi that was attacking and, sure enough, there was Forte, floating in the air firing energy blasts at crowds of people.  
  
"Forte!" screamed Netto at the top of his voice. "Stop attacking innocent people!"  
  
Forte heard this and paused for moment before moving, in the blink of an eye to stand over Netto, who jumped out of his skin. "Who's going to make me? You?" Forte sneered, turned and began floating up into the air again.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to stop you!" Rockman shouted from inside his PET.  
  
Forte stopped dead and muttered "... ... that voice ... ..." "Huh?! You mean Rockman?" Netto said, confused.  
  
"... I recognise you as well ..." Forte whispered, he then span around and thrust his arm toward Netto and yelled "You! The operator of the blue navi! You have beaten me for the last time! I will destroy you and your pathetic 'friends' then exact my revenge on all pitiful humans!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" shouted Netto. "Synchro Chip! Slot-in!"  
  
Netto then proceeded to spin around and Cross Fuse with Rockman.  
  
"Synchro Chip! Slot-in!" said Enzan, who proceeded to Cross Fuse with Blues.  
  
"Here goes nothing! Synchro Chip! Slot-in!" screamed Meiru, who Cross Fused to look like Roll with slightly cooler armour and shorter, pink hair.  
  
"Synchro Chip, huh! Slot-in, huh!" Higure yelled then Cross Fused with Numberman to look like he had a ridiculous light-bulb hat.  
  
"Synchro Chip! Slot-in!" both Tohru and Dekao yelled and then cross fused with their respective navis to look like their navis, basically.  
  
"Um... I don't see this working ... but ... here goes. Synchro Chip! Slot- in!" said a perplexed Yaito, whose Cross fusion ended in a mini Glyde look alike that was unbelievably cute looking.  
  
"Aww! She's soooo cute! Too bad I don't like cute!" referenced Forte as he flew backwards and fired his energy projectile attack towards the ground in the middle of where the group was standing.  
  
"Woah!" the group yelled out as the projectile blew up in the middle of them as they split out to initiate the attack on Forte.  
  
"Rockman! Let's go!" Netto said to Rockman as he activated the first two of the many battle chips he had inserted into his PET before Cross Fusion (Ha! No Plot-hole for you!), Pop-up Curse Shield 3. R Blues then activated the Variable Sword chip and drew it backwards to issue a command. Forte charged and then executed his Air Burst attack firing off a stream of projectiles. As the others (excluding R Rockman) dodged the attacks, Blues stood stationary with his Variable Sword drawn back, even as a projectile came straight toward him. The projectile came to about 2 metres from him before Rockman appeared and blocked it with his Curse Shield, which then flew toward an unsuspecting Forte whose Dream Aura Activated just to be destroyed. As R Rockman disappeared again, R Blues unleashed his Variable Sword attack.  
  
"Elemental Sonic Boom!" he yelled and slashed four times in succession, sending different coloured slashwaves through the air toward Forte. Just as the first was about to hit him he dashed sideways around R Blues in a big circle so that the slash waves all missed him and he ended up back in the same place as before.  
  
"I'm quicker than that." He remarked as he caught R Glyde's Heat Cannon Ball and R Gutsman's Rocket Punch. He then dodged R Roll's Roll Arrow, R Iceman's Freeze Bomb and stepped on R Numberman's Count Bomb, disabling it. His Dream Aura regenerated as he threw the Heat Cannon Ball and Rocket Punch up into the air and they came down and landed on the two Fishy 3s that Rush had summoned to attack him, deleting them. "As you can see."  
  
"Well ... crap." Dekao said as Forte advanced for his next attack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Can our heroes defeat Forte? I think this is my best story so far (good thing too, it took me 5 months to update!) and it is definately the longest. But, your opinions are valued more by me so tell me what you think in a review! 


End file.
